


My Angel

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: What happens when Wayhaught doesn’t meet in Shorty’s? When they don’t realize their attraction right away, When Wynonna tries to get them together, and when they finally realize who they are to eachother.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> SLOW BURN

Waverly stepped onto the wood floor of the station. Wynonna had been back for a week and she already got arrested for ‘public intoxication’. 

-an hour earlier-  
Wynonna walked into Pussy Willows knowing Waverly would be working her shift at Shorty’s. She loved her sister, she loved being back and re-kindling their relationship, but sometimes Waves was a buzzkill, especially when it came to Wynonna. she couldn’t handle that tonight. 

She started off with a few shots of whatever anyone else was trying to buy her. She took a few turns on the mechanical bull and managed to sweet talk the bartender, Jonah? Anus? Jonas? Whatever his name was, into pouring her drink after drink. 

She was definitely drunk. Everyone in the place knew it, how could the not when she started talking to a picture on the wall. Someone tried to get her to sit down and they got a swift punch to the face. So the owner called the cops. Better then have anyone else getting hurt in their bar. That’s what landed her in a cell in front of Purgatory’s finest. The cop was nice though, she didn’t put the cuffs on too tight, and she laughed at Wynonna’s drunken jokes..even the ones about her red hair. 

“Come on Red, how about you let me out of here, we pop open a bottle of something and we just hang out”, she pleaded

“You know I can’t do that”, Nicole said looking up from her paperwork

“Yeah..I know”, Wynonna huffed sitting on the cement bench. “What’s your name copper, I haven’t seen you here before”.

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught. Just joined the force, Nedley took me on as a deputy”.

“Your..your last name is Hot”

“H-A-U-G-H-T, and you don’t even want to hear my middle name”

“Well Haught, I’m definitely drunk so that might be why I think so but you’re not so bad...for a cop. I’m Wy-

“Wynonna Earp. Nedley kind of warned me you’d be visiting us pretty frequently.”

“Ugh. Nedley”

“He also said to go easy on you. Has a real sweet spot for you and your family”.

“Oh he’s talking about my sister. Everyone loves her, she’s the nicest person in Purgatory..literally”

“Well he seems to care about you too.”

“Yeah I guess he’s no so bad. Got me out of trouble a lot when I was a kid. Used to catch me smoking behind the school.”

“Yeah I remember those days, my parents weren’t very attentive, used to let me smoke behind the church”

“Wow, didn’t peg you for the teenage dirtbag type. Maybe one day we’ll get to talk when there’s not two of you and the room isn’t spinning”

“That sounds good”

A bell rang from the front of the station.

“Not that you have a choice Earp but stay here and don’t do anything stupid. I’ve gotta go check who’s here”

-present-

Waverly heard each click of her heel against the floor. She wasn’t mad, just disappointed that Wynonna couldn’t wait more then a week to end up back in her old grove. Before she left for Greece she used to get herself into all sorts of trouble that Waverly would have to bail her out of. 

She stepped up to the desk, it seemed like no one was there but she knew when Wynonna didn’t come home that this was where she’d be. She rang the bell on the desk, hopefully someone would hear it. 

A quiet cough came from around the corner followed by a mess of red hair and a *tight* blue uniform

“Hi there, how can I help you?”, Nicole asked 

“Hi, um im looking for someone that may or my not be in one of your holding cells”.

“Who’re you looking for?”

“Earp, probably drunk and complaining about wanting to be let out”

“Well you’ve come to the right place. Except she’s still drunk, has to stay till she’s not.”

“Oh, ok. Well, do you mind if I just wait at the desk with you and see her?”

“I’m not really supposed to let anyone back there that isn’t going into a cell, I’m sorry.”

Nedley leaned out of his office 

“You can let her back Nicole”

“Bu-“, she started

“I know, you’re just doing your job but she won’t try anything.”

Waverly followed Nicole back to her desk near the cells

“Waaaaaaverly”, Wynonna smile and continued, “wait, ugh, you’re gonna be mad. Red why’d you let her back here”

“Don’t blame anyone else Wynonna. You did this.”

“I knoooow, I just thought I could get away with it”

Waverly sat on the empty desk next to Nicole’s. The banter between the two Earp girls went on for a while. Wynonna tried to explain herself,

“Listen, Wave, I’m sorry. I’m not going to say it won’t happen again, but that’s just me you know that.”

“You’re going to end up dead one of these days Wyn. I can’t handle that.”

“I won’t, Waverly I’ll be ok, I’m always ok. Red took care of me tonight, everything was fine.”

Nicole looked up from her paperwork and smiled at Waverly when Wynonna mentioned her nickname.

“Alright, Earp, you’re free to go”, Nicole said unlocking the cell. 

“Thanks again fireball, have a good night”

Nicole nods. Out of all of the people she’s had to arrest, Wynonna Earp was not the worst. She watched as the Earp sisters walked out of the station. She agreed with Nedley that they were a good family. She knew just as well as anyone that she’d see Wynonna back in here. 

“Alright Nicole, you are also free to go, sorry I had to put you on paperwork tonight. Lonnie always screws it up”, Nedley said coming out of his office

“No need to apologize sir, happy to do whatever you need done around here”.

“You’re a good one Nicole. Glad to have you on the force.”

“Good night sir”, she said picking up her keys and jacket

“Goodnight.”

Nicole left the station, driving home slowly taking into account the snow and ice that had formed in Purgatory in the past week. 

She entered her home greeting her cat, Calamity Jane. She hung up her coat and Stetson. Quickly changing into a t-shirt and shorts she drifted slowly to sleep. She dreamt of an angel coming down from the light, sitting next to her, and grabbing her hand. She woke up the next morning with a warm feeling around her, hoping again to see her angel in her dreams...little did she know she could see her in the real world too.


End file.
